parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
BramGroatFilms' TUGS/Disney Parody Casts
Here are some parody casts for BramGroatFilms' that he should choose for YouTube. Casts TUGS/Snow White (Lillie Lightship & The Seven Characters) *Lillie Lightship as Snow White *The Dispatcher (from Theodore Tugboat) as Doc *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Grumpy *Foduck (from Theodore Tugboat) as Happy *Baddeck (from Theodore Tugboat) as Sleepy *Theodore Tugboat (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bashful *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Sneezy *The Goods Engine as Dopey *The Duchess as The Evil Queen *Johnny Cuba as The Witch *Top Hat as The Prince *The Green-Eyed Things as The Vultures *Hedwig (from Harry Potter) as The Raven *Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as The Magic Mirror *Warrior as Humbert the Huntsman *My Little Pony Characters as The Animals TUGS/Pinocchio (Ten Cents) *Ten Cents as Pinocchio (Thought you could edit this, huh?) *Hercules as Mr. Geppetto *Grampus as Jiminy Cricket (No way you'll edit this!) *Puffa as Figaro *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Cleo *Zorran as Honest John (You are a fool to edit this!) *The Bell Buoy as Gideon (You're a disgrace to editing this!) *Big Mac as Stromboli (Shame on you editing this!) *Johnny Cuba as The Wicked Coachman *Princess Alice as The Blue Fairy (What would the others say if you edit this?) *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lampwick (You know the penalty for editing this, don't you?) *Diesel 10 (from Thomas and Friends) as Monstro the Whale (When are you going to stop editing this?) TUGS/Dumbo (Sunshine) *Big Mac as The Ringmaster *Fire Tug as Joe *Timothy Q. Mouse as Timothy Mouse *Sunshine as Dumbo *Top Hat as Casey Jr. *Warrior as Stork *Pearl as Giddy Elephant *S.S. Vienna as Cathy Elephant *Sally Seaplane as Prissy Elephant *The Duchess as Matriarch Elephant *Lillie Lightship as Mrs. Jumbo *Grampus as The Stork *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Skinny *Shrimpers as The Clowns *Theodore, Hank, George, Foduck, and Baddeck (from Theodore Tugboat) as The Crows TUGS/Bambi (Theodore Tugboat) *Theodore Tugboat as Young Bambi *Hank as Young Thumper *George as Young Flower *Pearl as Young Faline *Ten Cents as Adult Bambi *Sunshine as Adult Thumper *Hercules as Adult Flower *Lillie Lightship as Adult Faline *The Duchess as Bambi's Mother *Big Mac as The Prince of the Forest *Grampus as Friend Owl *Sally Seaplane as Mrs Quail *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Girl Bunny *S.S. Vienna as Girl Skunk *Princess Alice as Quail Mother *The Messenger as Mr. Mole *Top Hat as Squirrel *Diesel 10 as The Man *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Young Ronno *Johnny Cuba as Adult Ronno *Shrimpers as The Dogs *Bluenose as The Porcupine *The Bell Buoy as Chipmunck *Guysborough (from Theodore Tugboat) as Stab *Kraka-Toa as Ronno's Mother *Puffa as Jab *Isobella as Thumper's Mother *Carla, Pearl, Petra, and Pugwash (from Theodore Tugboat) as Thumper's Sisters *Lord Stinker as Groundhog *Baddeck (from Theodore Tugboat) as Frog *Constance (from Theodore Tugboat) as Aunt Ema *Rhyming Rock 1 of Ecum Secum as Young Stab *Rhyming Rock 2 of Ecum Secum as Young Jab *Rhyming Rock 3 of Ecum Secum as Young Shrill *Foduck (from Theodore Tugboat) as Adult Shrill TUGS/Song of the South (Song of the Railway) *Ten Cents as Br'er Rabbit *Zorran as Br'er Fox *Inverness (from Theodore Tugboat) as Br'er Bear *OJ as Uncle Remus *Grampus as Johnny *Sea Rouge as Toby *Pearl as Ginny TUGS/The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Cast in The Wind in the Willows: *Ten Cents as Mr Toad *Sunshine as Moley *OJ as Ratty *Hercules as Mc Badger *Warrior as Cyril Proudbottom *Zorran as Mr Winkie *The Green Eyed Pirates, Burke, Blair, Izzy Gomez, Grampus (from Salty's Lighthouse), The Rhyming Rocks of Ecum Secum, Cabot, Bobby, (from Theodore Tugboat), and Shrimpers as The Weasels *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as The Narrator *Johnny Cuba as The Judge *Cabot's Cargo (from Theodore Tugboat) as Devils and Police Officers Cast in The Legend of Sleepy Hollow: *Top Hat as Ichabod Crane *Jess the Cat as Black Cat *Lillie Lightship as Katrinda *Big Mac as Brom Bones *The Ghostly Galleon as The Headless Horseman *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as The Narrator TUGS/Cinderella (Lillie Lightship) *Lillie Lightship as Cinderella *Princess Alice as The Fairy Godmother *Boomer as Prince Charming *OJ as The King *Hercules as The Grand Duke *Zip as Jaq *Zug as Gus *Big Mac as Lucifer *Johnny Cuba as The Wicked Witch *Stewiacke (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bruno *Kraka Toa as Stepmother *Pearl as Anastasia *S.S. Vienna as Drisella *The Goods Engine as The Baker TUGS/Alice in Wonderland (1951) (Pearl in Wonderland (1951)) *Pearl as Alice *Lillie Lightship as Alice's Sister *Puffa as Dinah *Theodore Tugboat as The White Rabbit *The Dispatcher (from Theodore Tugboat) as The Doorknob *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Dodo *Jack and Other Tugboats as The Animals of the Caucus Race *Zip and Zug as Twiddledum and Twiddledee *Big Mac as Walrus *Sea Rouge as Carpenter *Grampus as Bill the Lizard *Little Toot (from Melody Time) as the Caterpillar *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as a Bird in a Tree *The Goods Engine as Cheshire Cat *Warrior as Mad Hatter *Top Cat as March Hare *Lord Stinker as Dormouse *Card Painters played by OJ, Shamus (from Theodore Tugboat), and Big Mac *Shrimpers as Marching Cards *The Duchess as Queen of Hearts *Baddeck (from Theodore Tugboat) as King of Hearts TUGS/Peter Pan (Ten Cents Pan) *Ten Cents as Peter Pan *Lillie Lightship as Wendy *Shediac (from Theodore Tugboat) as John *Sunshine as Michael *Princess Alice as Tinkerbell *Johnny Cuba as Captain Hook *Burke and Blair as Mr. Smee *Izzy Gomez as The Crocodile *Inverness (from Theodore Tugboat) as The Singing Pirate *Big Mac as Mr. Darling *The Duchess as Mrs. Darling *Theodore Tugboat Cast as The Lost Boys *Shrimpers as The Pirates TUGS/Lady and the Tramp (Lillie Lightship and Ten Cents) *Tramp-Ten Cents *Lady-Lillie Lightship *Alligator-The Ghostly Galleon *Hyena-The Bell Buoy *Boris-Fire Tug *Three Big Dogs-Zorran and The Green-Eyed Things *Si and Am-Zip and Zug *Trusty-Warrior *Jock-Hercules *Tony-Big Mac *Joe-Top Hat TUGS/Sleeping Beauty (Sleeping Tugboat) *Lillie Lightship as Princess Aurora (aka Briar Rose) *Hercules as Prince Phillip *Sally Seaplane as Flora *Pearl as Fauna *Princess Alice as Merryweather *Big Mac as Samson *Sally Seaplane as King Hubert *S.S. Vienna as The Queen *Top Hat as the Guitar Player *The Duchess as Maleficent *Johnny Cuba as Maleficent the Dragon *The Goods Engine as Diablo the Raven *Zebedee, Zak, Bowser Jr (from Mario), Ninjaws (from Rayman), Edgar (from The Aristocats), Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat), Jasper, Horace (from 101 Dalmatians), and The Shrimpers as The Goons TUGS/101 Dalmatians (101 Tugboats) *Ten Cents as Pongo *Lillie Lightship as Perdita *Hercules as Roger *Sally Seaplane as Anita *Kraka Toa as Nanny *The Duchess as Cruella De Vil *Nantucket as Jasper *Izzy Gomez as Horace (I know, Derek is good) *Big Mac as Danny *Captain Star as Captain *Warrior as Colonel *Top Hat as Sgt. Tibbs *OJ as Towser *Sigrid (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lucy *Shediac (from Theodore Tugboat) as Patch *Bedford (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rolley *Coast Guard as Lucky *Sunshine as Freckles *Liners and Schooners as K9 Krunchies Dogs/London Dogs *Frank as The Collie *Eddie as Labrabor *Johnny Cuba as The Evil Man on the show, Thunderbolt TUGS/The Sword In The Stone (The Sword In The Big Port) *Ten Cents as Arthur *Hercules as Merlin *Big Mac as Sir Ector *Top Hat as Kay *Grampus as Sir Pellinore *The Dispatcher (from Theodore Tugboat) as Archimades *Coast Guard as The Guard TUGS/Mary Poppins (Lillie Lightship Poppins) *Bluenose as Admiral Boom *Hercules as Mr. Binnacle (You can't edit this!) *Top Hat as Bert (No editing!) *Lillie Lightship as Mary Poppins *Big Mac as Mr. Banks *S.S. Vienna as Mrs. Banks *Pearl as Jane *Ten Cents as Michael (You know the penalty if you break BramGroatFilms' heart by editing this!) *The Duchess as Katie Nanna *Warrior as Uncle Albert (You'll die if you edit this!) *Sunshine as Fox (You're doomed if you edit this!) *Kraka Toa as Housekeeper *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Cook *Captain Star as Constable Jones *Theodore Tugboat Characters as The Penguins (You know the penalty for editing this!) *Sea Rouge as Mr. Dawes, Jr. (You know the penalty for breaking BramGroatFilms' heart!) *Fire Tug as Mr. Dawes, Sr. *Puffa as Andrew The Dog TUGS/The Jungle Book (The Big Port Book) *Ten Cents as Baloo *Sunshine as Mowgli *Top Hat as Bagheera *Zorran as Kaa *Johnny Cuba as Shere Khan *Big Mac as Colonel Hathi *The Duchess as Winfred *Theodore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Junior *SS Malarkey (from Theodore Tugboat) as King Louie *Izzy Gomez, Nantucket, Zebedee, Zak, Jasper, Horace (from 101 Dalmatians), Inverness (from Theodore Tugboat), Burke, and Blair as Monkeys *Shrimpers as Elephants *OJ as The Leaf Eating Elephant *Warrior as Wolves Father *Sally Seaplane as Wolves Mother *Liners and Schooners as Wolves *Hercules as The Wolf Leader *Theodore Tugboat, Digby, Chester, Gregor, Shelbourne and Guysbrough (from Theodore Tugboat) as The Vultures *Pearl as Shanti *Foduck (from Theodore Tugboat) as Ranjan *Lord Stinker as Baby Mowgli *Fire Tug as Mowgli's Father *Kraka Toa as Mowgli's Mother *Grampus as Elephant Whispers To Winifred *Captain Star as Black Eyed Elephant *Shamus (from Theodore Tugboat) as Elephant with Silly Grin *Frank as Elephant with Fly *Eddie as Elephant with Hair TUGS/The Aristocats (The AristoTugboats) *Zip as Toulouse *Zug as Berlioz *Pearl as Marie *Lillie Lightship as Duchess *Ten Cents as Thomas O, Mally *S.S. Vienna as Madame *Hercules as George *Big Mac as Nepolieot *Top Hat as Laytheyet *Sally Seaplane as Frou-Frou *Zorran as Edgar *Messenger as The Milk Men TUGS/Bedknobs and Broomsticks (Turntables and Liners) *Lillie Lightship as Eglantine Price *Top Hat as Emelius Browne *Pearl as Carrie *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Paul *Ten Cents as Charlie *Warrior as The Codfish TUGS/Robin Hood (Ten Cents Hood) *Ten Cents as Robin Hood *Warrior as Little John *Princess Alice as Maid Marian *Johnny Cuba as Prince John *Burke and Blair as Sir Hiss *Bluenose as The Sheriff of Nottingham *Grampus as Friar Tuck *Sally Seaplane as Lady Kluck *Hercules as Alan-A-Dale *Sunshine as Skippy *OJ as Toby (Both smart) *Pearl as Tagalong *S.S. Vienna as Mrs. Rabbit *Top Hat as Otto *Nantucket as The Crococaptian *SS Malarkey (from Theodore Tugboat) as Trigger *Big Toot (from Little Toot) as Nutsy (I know Big Toot is good) *Puffa as Father Mouse *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Mother Mouse *The Seven Dwarfs as The Raccoons *Shrimpers as The Wolf Hunters *The Ghostly Galleon as The Runaway Tent *Big Mac as King Richard TUGS/The Fox & The Hound (The Tugboat & The Tugboat) *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Young Tod *Baddeck (from Theodore Tugboat) as Young Copper *Ten Cents as Adult Tod *The Garbage Master as Adult Copper *Zorran as Amos Slade *Bluenose as Chief *Kraka Toa as Widow Tweed *Sally Seaplane as Big Mama *Zip and Zug as Dinky and Boomer *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Tod's Mother *Big Mac as Mr. Digger *Sunshine as Procupine *Lillie Lightship as Vixey *The Ghostly Galleon as The Bear TUGS/The Great Mouse Detective (The Great Tugboat Detective) *Northumberland (from Theodore Tugboat) as Basil *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Dawson *Pearl as Olivia *The Dispatcher (from Theodore Tugboat) as Hiram Flaversham *Zorran as Ratigan *SS Malarkey (from Theodore Tugboat) as Fidget *Princess Alice as The Mouse Queen *Puffa as Toby *Philip (from Theodore Tugboat) as Sherlock Holmes *Fillmore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Dr Watson *Kraka Toa as Housekeeper *Sally Seaplane as the Bar Lady TUGS/Oliver and Company (Sunshine and Company) TUGS/The Rescuers Down Under (The Tugboats Down Under) TUGS/Beauty and the Beast (Lillie Lightship and Warrior) TUGS/Aladdin (Ten Cents) TUGS/The Lion King (The Tugboat King) TUGS/Pocahontas (Lillie Lightship) TUGS/The Hunchback of Notre Dame (The Tugboat of Notre Dame) TUGS/Hercules (Ten Cents) TUGS/Mulan TUGS/Tarzan TUGS/The Road to El Dorado (The Road to Big Port) TUGS/The Emperor's New Groove (The Tugboat's New Groove) TUGS/Pirates of The Caribbean (Tugboats of the Caribbean) Category:BramGroatFilms Category:BramGroatOnDa